


Salvation

by stories11



Series: Les Miserables [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stories11/pseuds/stories11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Walter in his last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

Peter Walter was lying on the bed, the light grew dimmer every day. He clung tightly to the time he had left, wanting to see his boys again before he left them for good. He held of with all he had left in him, for Rabbit, The Spine, And Three. He had promised them he would be there when they came home, and he refused to break that promise.

He watched as someone entered the room, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Delilah?" He asked. "They said you were dead."

She moved soft and silent to his bedside, sitting on the edge of the mattress, resting the back of her hand against his forehead."I'm right here, Peter. I'm not leaving you behind."

A tear formed in his eye as he wrapped his arms around her, still as young and beautiful as the day they met. "I thought I'd lost you good." He said softly into her shoulder.

"You haven't lost me, you've found me." She strokes a hand through his hair. "It's time for us to go, Peter, you've done more than enough." She stands up, extending a hand to him.

He takes her hand in his, getting off of the bed. "Where are we going?"

"Salvation." She responds, leading him away, leaving his body, and his boys, behind.


End file.
